Eres mi unica razon
by Sleeping knight
Summary: Elias con tan solo 15 años se encontraba sobreviviendo solo en un mundo plagado de caminantes. Pero después de ayudar a un grupo de sobrevivientes es invitado a vivir en una prisión, junto a ellos, lo que no es nada fácil con las amenazas de un hombre que se hace llamar " El Gobernador" Carl X Beth X OC (NO SE ME OCURRIÓ ALGO QUE EXPLIQUE MUY BIEN EL TEMA)denle una oportunidad


¿Cómo es vivir en un mundo que se vino abajo en cuestión de semanas?

Todavía recuerdo, cuando era pequeño, y me asustaba de las películas de los muertos vivientes. Con el tiempo (como todos los demás) tal cosa me parecía imposible, algo que solo se quedaba en la ficción, y solo continuaba viendo películas de zombis para reírme. Ninguno se imagino que la ficción se volvería realidad, pero sucedió. Lo que primero se conoció como una extraña enfermedad se expandió con rapidez matando a miles, tal vez millones, de personas.

Mi nombre es Elías Ríos, Tengo 15 años y de alguna forma sigo vivo.

Sigo luchando por seguir vivo un día mas, aunque este completamente solo.

Siempre fui una persona simple, nunca le pedí mucho a la vida: pensé que crecería; me casaría; tendría hijos y al final moriría tranquilo en una cama de hospital. En este mundo eso no existe, este mundo esta muerto. Por dos simples razones:

1: los caminantes, antiguas personas, que comen carne humana, sin importarles matar a la victima en el proceso.

2: Todos los que una ves conociste o están muertos o están por morir.

No puedes intentar recuperar tu vida anterior, ni aferrarte a que haya un lugar seguro, tarde o temprano todo se termina.

Yo, a mi corta edad, e visto cosas horribles y también e hecho cosas de las que me arrepiento y cosas de las que no. Actual mente estoy viviendo en un enorme galpón. Generalmente me dedico a buscar provisiones, armas, municiones, comida. Pero el esfuerzo dio sus frutos, actualmente tengo dos cuartos, uno lleno de armas y otro de comida. Esta mañana madrugue y fui en búsqueda de mas provisiones, entrar en casas es lo que mas odio, no puedo evitar preguntarme si los dueños estarán vivos o si formaran parte de esos monstruos.

Llegue a mi refugio alrededor del medio día, y me dedique a dormir un poco.

Me despertó el ruido inconfundible, de los neumáticos de un auto, sobre las piedras que hay alrededor del galpón. Quisiera estar equivocado, pero comprobé por un agujero en la pared que no lo estaba. Tome mi rifle de caza y un hacha. Subí las escaleras que daban a la terraza. Después de estar en posición, observe en silencio la camioneta plateada, donde estaban mis nuevos "vecinos". En la camioneta había alrededor de 6 personas: 4 hombres y 2 mujeres.

El primer hombre, en bajar de la camioneta tenía una ballesta, en su espalda; El segundo en bajar tenia rasgos asiáticos y parecía estar desarmado; La tercera persona en bajar era una chica de pelo castaño y estaba armada con un machete mas largo que mi ante-brazo; la cuarta persona en bajar, también era una chica, por un momento pensé que estaba desarmada, pero llevaba en su espalda una funda, posiblemente de una espada; por un hombre, delgado y con barba, bajo de la cabina del conductor, junto con un chico que al parecer tenia mi edad.

Los 6 miraron el galpón hasta que el hombre que bajo de la cabina del conductor, aparentemente el líder, dijo:

-Recuerden estamos buscando provisiones, comida, armas, cualquier cosa que nos sirva

¿Que se supone que haga? Si le disparo a uno de ellos ¿lograre ahuyentarlos? No quiero hacer ninguna estupidez, lo mejor es esperar. Bajo las escaleras y me escondo en la sombra de una de las esquinas, si algo aprendí en estos dos años es a esconderme, logrando un perfecto ángulo para mi rifle. Mis "vecinos" entran en parejas, primero el arquero y la samurai, después el hombre con rasgos asiáticos y la chica de pelo castaño y por ultimo el chico y el aparente líder. La chica de pelo castaño, ahora llevaba con ella un canasto de supermercado y lo que lleva dentro es lo que mas me sorprende, formula. ¿A caso hay un bebe nacido en todo este desastre? Mi miedo por estos nuevos visitantes se trasformo en repentina lastima. Un pobre bebe no se merece vivir en un mundo lleno de tristeza y muerte. No puedo dejar que se dispersen a si que le quito el seguro a mi rifle, asiendo un sonido lo bastante fuerte, para que me noten. La reacción es instantánea, todos sacan sus armas y cuchillos. El líder dice:

\- No queremos pelear ¡Bajen sus armas! – Lo bueno es que creen que tengo un grupo

-¡No creo que estés en posición de pedir eso¡- Respondo- Estoy apuntando a tu cabeza y créeme que nunca fallo¡ asíque ¡BAJEN SUS ARMAS¡

Todos intercambian miradas, pero al final todos bajas sus armas. La chica de la espada, solo la guarda en el estuche.

\- Puedo verte ¡DEJA TU KATANA EN EL SUELO! – Ella gruñe, pero al final tira su KATANA

-¿que es lo que quieren?

-No queremos pelear, solo buscamos comida, tal vez armas

-¿Para que quieren armas? –Todos me miran como si la respuesta obvia pero a mi no me importa. El líder estaba por contestar pero es interrumpido por el mas joven

\- ¡Un hombre que se hace llamar el gobernador mato algunos de nuestros amigos¡!creemos que esta planeando atacarnos de vuelta y si no conseguimos una forma de protegernos no sobreviviremos¡

Todos voltean a ver al joven un poco enojados

-por favor – Dice el joven

Medito un poco en toda esta situación. Mi primera idea es decirles que se vallan, pero se que me preguntaría todo el tiempo que hubiera pasado si los hubiera ayudado, mas aun con mis sospechas de que llevan consigo a un bebe.

-Se los advierto: hagan un mal movimiento y su amigo se queda sin rostro.

Sin dejar de apuntar al supuesto líder, bajo las escaleras, saliendo de mi escondite. Recibo unas miradas de asombro de parte del chico asiático, el líder, el joven y la chica de pelo castaño, posiblemente por que soy tan solo un adolescente. La chica de la espada y el arquero solo me miraron, de seguro son personas difíciles de sorprender.

-¿me dirían sus nombre?

-Mi nombre es Rick, el joven que esta a mi lado es mi hijo Carl

-Mi nombre es Gleen y ella es mi novia maggie -Dice el chico asiático

La chica de la espada y el arquero parecen negarse a responder pero Rick dice:

-El chico con la ballesta es Daryl y La mujer con la espada es Michonne.

Puedo oír los gruñidos de un caminante que estaba detrás de rick

-¡Abajo!

Obedientemente rick y carl se agachan y yo lanzo por los aires mi hacha, que se hunde en la cabeza del monstruo. Rick me mira con asombro

-Soy bueno lanzando hachas- Me acerco a el y con mi mano lo ayudo a levantarse. Una vez de pie, estrecho su mano y digo- Elías, Elías Ríos

\- Rick Grimes

Me acerco al caminante y recupero mi hacha

-puedo ayudarlos con las provisiones

Después de un rato de presentarme con todos ellos, llevo a rick a la parte trasera del galpón, donde guardo a mis provisiones. Quito el camuflaje, con el que había cubierto las puertas. Antes de quitar el candado le pregunto a rick

-¿Hice la decisión correcta al confiar en ustedes? Le pregunto a rick mirándolo a los ojos. Nos quedamos unos segundo asi hasta que el dice:

-si

-Genial-le digo- pero te aseguro que si tu, alguna ves, haces algo para herir gente inocente no dudare en cortarte la cabeza con mi hacha

Abro las puertas dejando ver todos los suministros que recolecte todo este tiempo

-Puedes tomar cuanto quieras.

Rick llamo a su grupo y se reabastecieron de los suministros, no supe que se llevaron, pero note algunas cosas:

Daryl se armo con un carcaj de 12 flechas; Michonne tomo 1 sable que había en el fondo de la habitación y Maggie se armo de dos machetes y el resto solo tomo armas.

Yo solo tome: 1 machete , 1 hacha , 1 rifle y 2 pistolas. Los ayude a cargar las cosas en la camioneta y antes de irse rick dijo:

-Nosotros tenemos una prisión a unos kilómetros al norte, si quieres venir eres bienvenido

-Claro me haría bien algo de compañía, llevo mucho tiempo solo

\- Pero antes tengo que hacerte unas preguntas. – Dijo el- ¿Cuantos caminantes has matado?

-Muchos, pero no los cuento, tampoco quiero recordarlos

-¿has matado a otro humanos?¿cuantos?

-Si, 1

\- ¿Por qué?

-Era mi maestro y lo mate por que se volvió loco

Fin capitulo 1

Proximo cap : La historia de Elias


End file.
